MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type
The MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type is one of many variants of the Zaku II series created by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The first mass-produced Zaku II R type. Its structure is modified from the RP type's to improve production efficiency, and the number of externally mounted transmission cables and circuits has increased. In addition, small thrusters have been added, and the waist-mounted integral fuel tanks relocated to the torso and legs. The Zaku II High Mobility Test Type is a complete redesign of the MS-06F Zaku II so as to ensure its propellant carrying capacity. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor racks. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :The same MS-use bazooka as used by the Dom, it fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. History The Zaku II High Mobility Test Type was a slight modification of the MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type and 22 units were produced. They were given to some of Zeon's ace pilots for flight tests. One such unit was given to Shin Matsunaga, who earned the nickname the "White Wolf of Solomon" because of his exploits in his white Zaku II High Mobility Test Type around the asteroid fortress of Solomon. Overall, the Zaku II High Mobility Test Type proved to be an incredibly popular design. With its increased armor and fuel capacity, the design was a vast improvement over the standard Zaku II. An improved version, the MS-06R-1A High Mobility Type Zaku II, was later produced and ten of the MS-06R-1 units were converted to this newer type. Variants *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type Gallery Gunpla OldZakuHighMobility.jpg|1/144 Original "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type" (1983): box art OldMS06RZaku-100.jpg|1/100 Original "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type" (1983): box art Ms-06r1-illustration.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-1 Zaku II Ver. 2.0 (A Baoa Qu Defense Squad Ver.)" (Bandai Hobby Pro-Shop exclusive; 2009): box art MG_Zaku_II_(Breniff_Oguz_Custom).jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06R-1 Zaku II (Breniff Oguz Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Action Figures MSiA_ms06r1_ShinMatsunaga_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) (2000): package front view MSiA_ms06r1_ShinMatsunaga_2nd-Ver_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) (Second Version; 2004): package front view Zeonography_3001b_ShinMatsunagaZakuR1_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3001b "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom)" figure set (2003): package front view Zeonography_3001b_ShinMatsunagaZakuR1_box-back.gif|Zeonography #3001b "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom)" figure set (2003): package rear view Zeonography_3001b_ShinMatsunagaZakuR1-ShinMatsunagaZakuII_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3001b "MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom): product sample (right) with parts convertible to MS-06F Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom) (left) Notes and Trivia Reference Ms-06r(-1) 01.jpg Ms-06r(-1) 02.jpg shinzaku.png External links *Zaku II High Mobility Test Type on MAHQ ja:MS-06R-1 高機動型ザクII 初期量産型